Number 2
by KuDet
Summary: For SasuHina Days Love 2013


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Number 2**

"Dasar anak tak berguna! Aku menyesal mempunyai anak sepertimu!" Lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya suara caci maki terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang ternyata sebuah ruangan kerja di rumah itu.

"Go-gomenasaiTou_-san_," suaranya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku tak tahu apa salahku pada Kami-_sama_ sehingga mempunyai anak cacat sepertimu. Kau terlalu lamban berbeda dengan Hanabi, dan kau tak bisa diandalkan. Apa jadinya kalau klan Hyuuga berada di tanganmu? Pasti klan ini akan hancur." Bertubi tubi cemoohan ditujukan pada sang gadis yang hanya bisa menunduk hormat. Sang gadis sudah terbiasa dengan cemoohan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Keluar!"

Menuruti perintah sang ayah, Hinata keluar dari ruangan kerja milik ayahnya. Semua memang benar, Aku memang lemah dan tak bisa diandalkan pikir Hinata Memang misi yang kerap dijalaninya selalu berhasil, tapi selalu ada cacat. Dan itu semua membuat Hiashi Hyuuga-ayah Hinata murka. Sering membanding-bandingkan Hinata dengan Neji dan Hanabi. Padahal bukan keinginan Hinata jika dia kalah dalam pertarungan, tapi sifat Hinata yang terlalu lembut dan tak tegaan yang membuatnya seperti itu. Padahal jika dia mau, dia bisa membunuh musuh dengan serangan berbahayanya. Tak ada gading yang tak retak, ya karena sifatnya yang tak tegaan membuat dia selalu dipandang rendah oleh klannya.

Berjalan menuju sungai adalah tujuan Hinata saat ini. Menghiraukan luka-lukanya yang belum pulih benar. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan Hinata hanyalah ketenangan dan kedamaian yang tak bisa didapatnya di rumahnya sendiri.

"Lihat, itu Hinata. Dibandingkan dengan dia, anakku lebih pantas menjadi Souke. Dia itu lemah tak berguna dan gagap."

"Benar, dia memang tak berguna berada di klan Hyuuga, membuat klan kita terlihat lemah saja"

"Aku harap dia keluar dari klan ini, membuat aib saja"

Suara-suara miring seperti tadi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk Hinata. Mereka selalu menganggapnya aib klan tanpa tahu duduk permasalahnnya. Kadang Hinata berfikir untuk pergi dari klan ini, tapi diurungkannya karena Hinata masih menghormati kelarganya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan melompati rumah para warga agar cepat sampai ke sungai. Ia sudah malas mendengarkan cemoohan mereka. Tak ada pandangan iba, yang ada hanya pandangan sinis tertuju padanya.

Sesampainya di sungai, Hinata duduk di batuan menghadap air terjun. Disini damai dan tenang dengan deburan air terjun yang memanjakan telinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sebuah suara datar yang mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang bertanya padanya dan dia terkejut.

"A-aku hanya menenangkan diri Uchiha-_san_," kata Hinata menekan rasa gugupnya yang muncul.

"Apa yang membuatmu harus kesini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata heran, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya mereka berinteraksi. Dulu mereka hanya saling bertatap muka saat di akademi, tanpa sempat bicara sepatah katapun. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke yang dijuluki pemuda irit bicara bertanya ingin tahu masalah orang lain dan terlebih ini Hinata. Seseorang yang tak pernah terlihat bersamanya.

"Ma-masalah klan." kata Hinata akhirnya mencoba untuk membagi kisahnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Uchiha-_san_, aku tak pernah meminta menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi bayang-bayang dari adik sendiri. Menganggapku lemah tak berguna tanpa tahu alasan yang mendasarinya. Aku terkadang muak dengan semua ini. Tapi aku tak berani keluar dari rumah yang kuangggap neraka itu. Haruskah aku seperti ini terus?" ungkap Hinata bercerita. Tak ada nada pilu seakan Hinata sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Yang ada hanya sorot keputusasaan yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Hn. Ayo bertarung denganku." tanggap Sasuke yang tak nyambung sama sekali dengan perkataan Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata mencerna semuanya, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menyerangnya. Karena tak mempunyai pilihan, akhirnya Hinata meladeni tantangan Sasuke untuk berlatih dengannya. Hitung-hitung berlatih menghilangkan penat, pikir Hinata.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi. Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_nya melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan_ sharingan_. Ini tak terlihat seperti latihan karena mereka tak segan-segan melukai organ vital masing-masing lawan.

Sudah satu jam pertarungan belum selesai. Keadaan mereka sudah tak berupa lagi, memar diwajah, baju robek sana sini menunjukan pertarungan yang memang serius. Serangan yang Hinata lancarkan berhasil mengenai Sasuke di beberapa titik yang vital, tapi serangan sasuke juga berhasil mengenai Hinaa. Serangan terakhir Sasuke lancarkan melihat Hinata yang tak focus. Cepat Sasuke melangakh maju dengan _chidori _ditangannya dan Hinata yang melihat itu hanya pasrah tak bisa kemana-mana karena cakranya yang minim. Hinata memejamkan matanya menanti serangan tersebut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hahahaha" tawa Sasuke

"K-k-kau menggodaku!" gerutu Hinata mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak siap kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan entah beruntung atau sial Hinata ikut terseret jatuh karena tangan Sasuke yang meraih tangannya mencari pegangan. Alhasil-

BYUR!

-mereka tercebur ke sungai.

"Ah, Uchiha-_san_, gomen aku tak sengaja." ucap Hinata menyesal. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke berenang ke tepi diikuti Hinata. Mengatur nafas, itu yang mereka lakukan ketika berbaring di batuan sungai.

"Aku sangat terkesan dengan pertarungan kita tadi meski tetap saja aku tak terkalahkan." ujar Sasuke dengan sombong.

"A-arigatau," kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau bukannya lemah, tapi kau hanya tak tega. Kau berhasil mengenaiku dibeberapa titik yang harusnya membuatku tak bisa begeak. Tapi kau tak mengerahkan seleuruh tenagamu tadi." Kata Sasuke datar masih memandang langit.

"I-itu, aku tak mau mereka mati karena jurusku." ucap Hinata membela diri.

"Kau tak sendiri, aku juga sepertimu. Di nomor duakan keluarga dengan kakakku sendiri. Itachi terlalu sempurna dibandingkan denganku."

"Uchiha-_san_ juga kuat," kata Hinata mencoba menghibur Sasuke.

"Menyedihkan bukan? Menjadi nomor 2 memang tak masalah asalkan mereka tak membedakan. Tapi aku muak melihat mereka terutama ayahku yang terlalu menganakemaskan Itachi." kata Sasuke berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nomor satu memang diunggulkan, tapi mereka akan kalah dengan nomor 2 yang bergabung, Uchiha-_san_" ucap Hinata cepat berusaha memberi dukungan untuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku terima pernyataanmu." ucap Sasuke singkat, berbalik menuju Hinata yang menunjukan raut bingung.

"E-eh? maksud Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti apa yang sasuke katakana.

"Nomor satu memang diunggulkan, tapi mereka akan kalah dengan nomor 2 yang bergabung, berarti kau memintaku utnuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku terima." ucap Sasuke dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan perkataan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi bukan itu maksudku Uchiha-"

"Kun, panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_ karena kau Hinata Hyuuga sudah menjadi pacar dari Uchiha Sasuke sejak saat ini." sela Sasuke sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya. Melihat wajah Hinata yang bingung membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Didekatinya Hinata dan-

CUP!

-diciumnya pipi Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan menyerupai buah kesukaan Sasuke-tomat.

"_Jaa ne_." pamit Sasuke dengan seringai geli terpasang di bibirnya. Hinata, jangan ditanya lagi. Merona hebat adalah kata yang tepat menggambarkan keadaannya. Yah, semoga saja Hinata tidak pingsan sekarang.

"Tak rugi aku mengikutinya sejak tadi. Akhirnya aku bisa memilikinya tanpa harus bersusah payah. Biar saja tak romantis, toh dia jadi pacarku." ucap Sasuke pada dirinya Sendiri. Dasar kau Sasuke, apa sussahnya kau jujur dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau kau menyukainya. Dasar tuan seenaknya sendiri.

Kita tinggalkan mereka yang masih harus menempuh perjalanan yang panjang. Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga kisah merek akan tetap berlanjut sampai kapanpun.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**


End file.
